Blue Rose Destiny
by forsakennaikako
Summary: Twins separated at birth, one kidnapped, the other spared. Raised with opposite lives the same destiny awaits them both.


Chapter 1

Mother was standing beside the window watching children at play in the village the night he came. She placed a hand on her stomach where we were, her children, her life. Nya-Nya, known to us and mother as Nyako, our neko servant as well as best friend was standing at Mother's side, watching her. "Mistress, you look pale please lie on the bed," Nyako noticed how weak our mother was getting minute by minute. She just didn't understand why she was so sad looking. "Nyako, how many times must I ask you not to call me Mistress. Please my dear friend call me, Inyutei" Mother always gave Nyako the sweetest of smiles, she could always melt the hardest of hearts with just that smile. She was always beautiful thanx to her half elven blood; shoulder length baby blue hair, eyes the color of amethysts, smooth light brown skin, and a few freckles on both cheeks. Mother stopped watching the children playing and turned to Nyako, "You worry quite a lot. Why? Are you afraid for me? If you are, don't be. Me and the children are just fi..." she doubled over holding her stomach, "Nyako it's time the babies are coming...AAAHHH!" Nyako jumped to her feet and rushed Mother to the bed grabbing sheets and towels on the way. Mother screamed, twisted, writhed, and sweated in pain until the final push. She gripped the sheets, our life started just then. She had twins. Nyako handed Mother her newborns one girl the other boy, Kimiz and Tokyama. The "him" I talked about, stormed into the room just as soon as we were born and snatched my brother from our mother. Nyako tryed to take Tokyama away from this man but to no success. The Man drove his fist into mother's stomach and killed her. Nyako witnessed our birth and my mother's death all because of him. All I know is that he destroyed everyones life that very night even if he is someone I don't know yet, he still caused a destruction like none other.

Five years later

"My goodness child hold still," Nyako chased the overly excited 5 year old around the bedroom trying to get her into the blue dress they bought for Kimiz. "But Nini it's my birthday! All my friends are finally coming to see me!" she happily pounced on her bed and laughed with glee. Nyako, who Kimiz has always called Nya-Nya -like her mother-, smiled and stood there carefully waiting for the right time to catch the hyperactive child. She made a quick grasp for her and wrapped the giggling child in her arms, "Ok...okay!" she cried between breaths of laughter, "I give up!" "Ha! Wise decision dear because your friends are waiting for you downstairs." Kimiz squealed with excitment and cooporated with her beloved Nya-Nya to put the dress on. She ran into Nyako's arms thanking her for the beautiful blue dress and shoes. Nyako's eyes watered as she held the growing 5 year old in the embrace, she thought to herself 'Oh how proud your mother would be if she was here' with that she picked the girl up and held her close for Inyutei and Tokyama - where ever he may be.

Asus leered at the boy who stood before him and gave a quick slap to his face, "What are you looking at me like that boy? You should know better than to glare at me, insolent brat!" He kicked the 5 year old in the stomach sending him across the room. Even though Tokyama was use to this kind of treatment, everyone says it's for his own good, that he deserved it for being born. He held back the tears of pain not able to speak for his tongue was cut out as his birthday gift. "They say that you tried to escape, that you discretely poisoned a guard and ran away. Stupid ingrate," Asus kicked him again, "real men don't run. It was geneous of you to think about the poison, but one thing," he sat in a chair folding his finger in his lap and crossing his legs watching the child gasp for air on the floor,"you NEVER EVER RUN AWAY!" With this he leaped from the chair grabbed Tokyama by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the door. The boy sat down silently weeping, wishing he was never born. He stood up trying to wipe away the tears but they kept coming. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth to his chin. His body ached and was bruised. He walked to his room still crying and went under what they gave him as blankets but they were worn and barely covered the child. A dog came inside and started to lick his wounds and clean off the blood until Tokyama was fast asleep with the animal by his side.


End file.
